


Open up your mind

by KaneNogami



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baron OT3 small fics for RoboMermaid (Aka Caroline) on Tumblr. Mix our different headcanons for the characters and how they work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nights

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, the headcanons used are Caroline's.

The feeling of coldness spread through his body until he opened his eyes, shivering. Zack wondered, from time to time,in the same bed as his lovers. Perhaps it was his place, often in the middle, which was part of the problem here. He wouldn't have been able to tell for sure as changing was not possible. The young man had this need to be able to keep an eye on both of his boyfriends, to be the closest in case of a nightmare (“merely more than a foolish dream” as Kaito called them) to hold them close when they felt asleep. At least when he was allowed to. Kaito did not always accept to lower his guard enough, to melt against someone until the tension was gone from his face. It was okay though. Zack had learnt to be patient. To always welcome and never feel hurt when he was rejected. Their bond was based on their ability to communicate, to listen to each other. That's why he never forgot to tell them good night. No matter how harsh the day had been. And good morning when the sun was up. It did not matter that he was not the first up. The words still had a meaning.

I care, I love you. 

A sigh, heavy with his tired state, escaped his lips as he came to the conclusion they had stolen the covers and the pillows once again. As it happened almost each night. The light from the moon allowed him to see Kaito, the pillows against him as some kind of fort no one could enter. Which kind of individual needed a knight even in his sleep. Zack would have rather assumed this role than to let a bunch of inanimate objects do it. Yet, the most important was not his wish but for his lover to feel safe. That's why he simply adjusted the barrier between them a little before turning on the opposite side. 

Somewhere, under the pile of blankets, Peco was probably sleeping. It was hard to tell, even if, when he tentatively grabbed a corner of the one which was the closest, the boy made a brutal roll on his opposite side, forcing Zack to let go. Ah, he would not have anything to cover himself with, as usual. And then, they would mock him for wearing pyjamas when they only had their boxers. Well, as if he had a choice. Especially when it was freezing outside. After a moment where he simply observed his boyfriends, Zack leaned back on the mattress, an arm under his head.

A couple of hours later, he was woken up by groans and someone pushing his leg away.

“You are sleeping on me again.” In the morning, when the sun was still hidden by the night, Kaito had no patience and his gesture was rough. “I do not need to have your leg resting on top of me.” 

“It's my revenge~” Replied the other one playfully, eyes still closed. It was too early for a fight, or to get up. And even more for Peco, whom wouldn't have moved, even if Zack had been leaning some of his weight on top of him.

The kiss Kaito provided him was everything but gentle. He was used to it though. That's why he simply wrapped his arms around the shorter one, dragging him against his chest.

“Kaito.”

“If you think you will earn my forgiveness so easily, you are mistaken, Zack.”

“I know.” His grin became bigger as he tightened his grip, rolling on the side so it was more comfortable for both of them. “Let's sleep a little more.”

“I have to do my morning workout, and do not touch my back... You know it's...”

“It calms you down. And you are always stressed so...” He ran his fingers against the other' spine, until he obtained a small gasp in response.

“Tch. Fine. Ten minutes.” Giving up, Kumon closed his eyes, accepting to lean into the embrace. 

“Good morning, I love you.”

“Why do you always have to be so cheesy?”

“To compensate with your attitude, probably.”

“Go back to sleep already...”


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars is about some of my headcanons. (I think I will precise it at the beginning of each chapter.)

“Hey, do you remember the first time we watched the stars together?”

The question caught the two young men out of guard. Neither of them would have expected to hear such words during that night, or any other for the matter. Barefoot, their lover was staring at the sky, his legs dangling in the open air. They had told him not to sit on the balcony ledge. Too stubborn to listen to their advice, the other had done it anyway, convinced he couldn't fall. The tallest of their trio had his arms wrapped his shoulders anyway, to ensure his safety. A little farther, Kaito was leaning against the ledge too, a cigarette between his fingers. It was an occasional habit. Frankly, he was barely touching his cigarette. Damaging his lifespan even more, being controlled by an addiction, it seemed so meaningless. However, that night, it was acceptable. To celebrate their victory over themselves, their promise to remain together until the end of the conflict. 

War is the word Kaito would have used. Picturing his boyfriends as soldiers was too brutal though. He couldn't do it yet. So it was a conflict, one who wouldn't last. And they could make out of it alive, proud of themselves. Perhaps not at the top of the world as they would have hoped, not that it was as important as before. Their dreams were not smaller than they used to be. They still wished to earn the freedom they needed although in another manner. Perhaps some could have seen it as giving up, as they would end up lowering theirs hands and weapons. However, it would have been wrong to put it this way. They were growing up, scars from battles on their skins and memories fading away without disappearing completely.

“We were at the headquarters.” Kaito stated, not bothering much about the details. They had very little interest for those in their first place. “It's when we repainted the walls. It was nigh time once we were finished and you complained your parents were going to scold you.”

“They did. 'Peco, your new friends are not good!' they told me.” The shorter male blinked as he spoke, his eyes still focused on the dark sky. Was it a star or a plane, which was moving above what used to be the centre of the town? Ah, the second. Stars didn't have red and green lights on their sides. “Zack forgot the paint and leaned against a wall. Ruined his uniform.”

“And the wall. We had to repaint it.”

“Shut up, you two. I had paint in my hair, it was not funny. Mostly humiliating. And Peco, you laughed so hard you fell from your chair and bruised your elbow. I swear you were not so far from crying.”

“You liar. I stopped being a crybaby a long time ago.”

“That story is old though, I recall that part too.”

“Kaito! Each time we are mocking someone else, you switch the blame on my shoulders. Laughing and pointing at me. Assholes.”

“Is it how you feel?” The cigarette almost burnt Kaito's fingers, and he quickly threw it away. 

“Sometimes.” 

“Hm.” Leaving his spot without a word, the leader of their small group, the one who kept them together, approached. Long before, their silences used to be awkward. Nowadays they had gained a meaning, something the lovers were able to appreciate. It meant 'I am sorry but I do not know how to fix it'. Extending his hand toward the sky, Kaito pointed at one of the stars.

“Rigel.”

“Rigel?”

“That's the name of this one. My dad taught me a few of those. Zack knows a couple too. He got a telescope as a birthday present once.”

“You mean the last time my family recalled that I existed?” There was no bitterness in Zack's voice. Only some kind of tired acceptance of something he would not be able to change anyway. 

“We were in second year. I came to your house and we watched the stars all night long. I do not recall why you invited me. Yet, I did not mind.” Kaito stated, remembering the facts just enough. Lifting a hand, he ruffled his tall boyfriend's hair, his gaze remaining on the sky. 

“I do not even like astronomy...”

“Hm.” The past was not meant to be toyed with all the time. It was merely more than a guide, a book of rules they had learnt the hard way. A book one could close on his fingers by not paying attention enough.

“Teach me their names. The stars, I mean.” Peco's voice was low, and yet firm. He had been the one starting the conversation after all. It was his role to fix it now. 

“All of them? That would take months, or years!”

“None of us is going anywhere. We have all the time we want, haven't we?” At least, Kaito had understood what Peco was trying to explain by his words. Perhaps the boy hadn't be able to do it himself though. Sometimes, he managed to put everything back together without meaning to.

“Yeah, so teach me.” Leaning against Zack, Peco extended one hand toward the remaining member, whom grabbed it without any unnecessary kindness, raising it toward the sky.

“Betelgeuse is around there.”

“This one.” Zack put his hand on top on theirs, lifting them a little more. “You're lucky I read the books I got with the telescope.”

“I like it. A lot. But my arm is starting to feel heavy.”

“Bear with it, you're the one who wanted to learn.”

“But Kaito!”

“I can't hear your weak complains over your will to expand your knowledge. Now, onto the next one.”


End file.
